The Next Level
by EttyUlrik
Summary: A story I wrote in 2008. After a year of being a couple, the pair decides to take the relationship a step further. SakakixKagura R&R


This is a story I wrote back in 2008. I was really proud of it then, but now that I look back on it, I can't help but laugh at its stupidity. xD Comment on it if you'd like. I'll add more recent stories later.

Sakaki pulled Kagura towards her, closing the gap between their bodies. She kissed her short hair gently, memorizing the sweet scent of her girlfriend before sighing absently at the warmth that filled her heart. It had been a year since they were officially together, and Sakaki felt a strange unease overcome her. Kagura leaned towards Sakaki, pressing back into her breasts. Sakaki closed her eyes, savoring the warmth and closeness of her girlfriend, pressing her legs together to try and ease the slight throbbing beginning to grow there. Shame overtook her as she felt the wetness on her thighs, and she buried her blushing face further into Kagura's nape. Kagura kissed her hand gently."Sakaki? Are you alright?" she asked, turning and brushing loose strands of hair from Sakaki's bright red face; the sight made her heart skip a beat. Sakaki smiled slightly; unconvinced, Kagura raised an eyebrow, but before she could inquire further, Sakaki pressed their lips together roughly. Emptying her mind of all suspicion, Kagura kissed back fiercely, growing impassioned with her need and desire. As they kissed, Sakaki nervously rubbed Kagura's thigh, moving up slowly, beneath her shirt until her fingers brushed the side of Kagura's breast. Kagura moaned, as this was the first time Sakaki had ever done more than kiss her.

'This is Sakaki…and Sakaki would never hurt me.' She repeated her mantra mentally, leaning into the hand before unclasping her bra to allow Sakaki the access she desired. Seeing this as approval, Sakaki cupped Kagura's right breast gently before pinching the nub at its end. Kagura's eyes snapped open, and she pulled away with a moan, averting her eyes from Sakaki's meekly. Sakaki hung her head in shame, but scooted closer, kissing from Kagura's chin down to her breasts, moving back up to suck on her neck gently."What is it, love? Are you…nervous?" Sakaki whispered, rubbing her inner thigh before resting her forehead on Kagura's jaw line. Kagura's stomach fluttered, and a familiar knot of warmth began o develop between her legs.  
>"I…I'm scared, Sakaki…I've never let anyone t-touch me this way before. I'm not sure what to do, how to react, and I don't want to disappoint you…"<br>Sakaki crawled onto Kagura's waist quickly, looking at her girlfriend adoringly- a gaze Kagura answered with wide eyes, awaiting anxiously for a response. Sakaki kissed her once, twice, three times, and settled her ear on Kagura's chest.  
>"I've never done this, either…that puts us on equal ground…" she took the hem of Kagura's shirt and pulled it over her head and arms, throwing it gently to the ground. Kagura blushed deeply and crossed her arms over her breasts, moaning as Sakaki kissed her before saying "…this is my way of thanking you for your loyalty, for your love. And Kagura…you could never disappoint me."Kagura closed her eyes and pulled Sakaki to her, kissing her passionately and pressing her knee in between her legs. Sakaki moaned, bucking her hips slowly to the delicious sensation. To repay Kagura, she broke the kiss and licked down her jaw line, stopping to suck on the nook between her shoulder and neck. Kagura rubbed Sakaki's sides and moved her hands to her pants, unbuttoning them and slipping her hands over her hips. Sakaki pressed her face into Kagura's neck hungrily, moaning and humping a little harder. Kagura was slow and gentle, rubbing Sakaki's bikini line with one hand, moving the waistlines of her pants and underwear down with the other. Her nether regions throbbed with need, and she pushed up against Sakaki, humping the balled up blanket between them. Sakaki smiled with understanding, laughing to herself at the vulnerability between the two.<p>

Sakaki pulled Kagura's sweats down and off her legs, kissing between the valley of her breasts and stomach, stopping her ministrations upon reaching her belly button. As she did so, Kagura was growing impatient with the barrier between herself and Sakaki's chest. Boldly, she pulled off the t-shirt and unclasped the bra, finally laying her eyes on Sakaki's voluptuous breasts. She reached up and rubbed one, but Sakaki pulled away, crossing her arms over them shyly.  
>"They're big…like me…I wish… I wish they were smaller, and cuter…like yours" she sighed before saying " Kagura, I envy you…" and kissed Kagura's right breast, cupping the other with her hand while still shielding her own with her arm. Kagura sat up, looking Sakaki in the eye. Gently, she pulled Sakaki's arm away, placing a kiss on the center of her chest.<br>"This…"she traced the shape of a heart on her kiss "…is all I care about."  
>Sakaki hugged Kagura jerkily, needing to feel their bodies together, feeling overcome with love and warmth when Kagura softly kissed her cheek and left her lips there, the gentle motion her hands were performing turning into an more insistent rubbing. Sakaki moaned softly, moving her hands down to the small of Kagura's back where she proceeded in toying with the elastic band of her underwear. Kagura moved into a kneeling position, and Sakaki struggled to move said garment off of her girlfriend's legs. Sakaki rubbed the bare skin for the first time, savoring the liberty and feeling her heart fill with an unexplainable giddy feeling. She slid her hands around to Kagura's toned stomach, reaching down boldly to the nest of soft hair above Kagura's slit. Kagura closed her eyes and sighed. The feathery touches made her feel lightheaded. Sakaki remained gentle, placing a hand on Kagura's back and slowly moving towards her to lay her down. She gazed into Kagura's eyes for a few seconds, stroking the soft hair before slowly inserting a finger into the moist nether lips. Kagura arched slightly, moaning and wrapping her arms around Sakaki's neck. Sakaki pushed further and inserted her middle finger, stopping abruptly when she felt a barrier and heard Kagura squeak in pain.<p>

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Sakaki was alarmed, and she immediately tried to remove her fingers; Kagura held her hand where it was and gazed at Sakaki with what she hoped was a look of reassurance."It hurts…but its only a little…" Kagura turned her head to the side, averting her eyes from Sakaki's unsure stare.  
>"I've done this before…but I always stop when I reach my hymen…I'm…afraid." Kagura felt vulnerable and it was unsettling to her. Moreover, the abnormal closeness of her maidenhead to her entrance embarrassed her further. Kagura released Sakaki's wrist and wrapped her arms around her neck again, nuzzling her face into Sakaki's long, raven hair."Kagura…" Sakaki lifted her head and kissed Kagura gently before pressing their foreheads together.<br>"…it does not hurt…for long…I…" she averted her eyes shyly before whispering "…went through mine not too long ago…it feels sore for a while, and it bleeds a bit, but…i-if you allow me…I'll be careful..." Sakaki slid her nose to Kagura's ear, rubbing their cheeks together and rubbing her earlobe with the tip of her nose. She felt Kagura do the same before nodding and whispering a small 'I trust you.' Sakaki caressed the outer lips with her unoccupied fingers, pushing through the barrier quickly; she winced when Kagura's body jerked and her arms tightened around her neck with a moan."Shhh….I'm sorry, it'll go away…soon…"  
>Sakaki comforted her girlfriend with the soft murmurs, moving her fingers in and out slowly. Kagura's small moans of pain grew into stronger moans of pleasure, and her hips began to meet Sakaki's palm rhythmically with every thrust. Smiling to herself, Sakaki moved lower to give her hand more turned her palm upwards, smiling when Kagura arched, whining and stroking Sakaki's back roughly. She felt for the spongy ball of nerves she knew Kagura would enjoy most; when Kagura moaned loudly and bucked her hips, Sakaki knew she had found it. She chuckled lowly, putting pressure repeatedly on the spot. Kagura felt things beyond her comprehension. All she could do was concentrate on the small ball of warmth throbbing in her nether regions; it grew with each thrust of her hips, with every motion of Sakaki's hand, and slowly, it moved lower and closer to Sakaki's beckoning fingers. She rocked her hips harder, moaning and inhaling sharply when the ministrations were more emphasized than normally. The build up was reaching its end, and Kagura knew it because of the icy hot feeling circling round her mound and torso, feeling like the peak of a roller coaster, ready to tumble down, down, down into a pool of pure bliss. Sakaki smiled at the sight of Kagura's clenching muscles, her thrusting pelvis. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her arms remained around her neck, her hands kneading her hair clumsily. Sakaki could feel the slickness of Kagura's juices running into her palm, and the subtle scent of the sticky liquid made her mouth water in anticipation.<br>"Sa- Sakaki!" Kagura said suddenly, in a throaty whisper that made Sakaki's heart jump. Her eyes widened and she tightened her hold on Sakaki, clenching her buttocks and pussy, trying to stop her legs from quivering so noticeably. Sakaki concentrated on moving her fingers faster, scissoring them as she curved them against the spongy spot that made Kagura burn so hotly.  
>"SA..AH…KAKI!" In a moment, Kagura's vision blurred, and her hips went out in a flurry of humping against Sakaki's slowing hand. She whimpered and continued clenching and unclenching, the aftershocks of her orgasm running like electricity through her throbbing pussy and sore , Sakaki moved up Kagura's body and kissed her lips, smiling at Kagura's flushed features and embarrassed, crooked smile as she withdrew her fingers. She looked at the shiny, bloodied appendages, and mischievously took them into her mouth, erasing all evidence of the gory mess that once sullied her hands. Kagura blushed deeper still when Sakaki moved lower, licking and sucking at the juices oozing slowly from Kagura's nether regions. Said woman fell back onto the bed panting heavily, arching her back and wrapping her legs around Sakaki's head, pleading silently for her to continue.<p>

Sakaki needed no encouragement. She licked the liquids from Kagura's thighs and nether lips enthusiastically. When her lover was clean, she kissed the delicate area, flicking her tongue over the swollen clitoris before thrusting it into the love tunnel itself. She moved her tongue exaggeratingly, earning yelps of pleasure. To Kagura's joy, she came again, laying on the bed tired and now clearly felt the hotness between her own legs. She pulled her pants and underwear down the remainder of the way, exposing her own glistening slit and swollen lips. She tossed the garments to the floor, where they lay unimportant and forgotten. She brusquely stuck a finger into herself, but before it satisfied her in the slightest bit, Kagura pulled said finger out. Sakaki whimpered, but Kagura shook her head, licking Sakaki's finger seductively, rolling her tongue around it and using the fingernail to scratch the roof of her mouth gently. She sucked, looking at Sakaki through half lidded eyes before releasing the finger and crawling between the taller girl's legs. She kissed her, tasting the iron and nectar in Sakaki's mouth. Meaningfully, she extended her leg between Sakaki's own, pressing her knee against Sakaki's mound. Kagura's bent knee sent waves of pleasure up Sakaki's spine, and she shuddered in her need.  
>Kagura didn't let the feeling last. She reached between the girl's legs and inserted her own finger into Sakaki's slit, pushing her knee against her hand to press the finger in farther. Sakaki bucked against the knee with a deep moan, looking away from Kagura with a small whine. The way Sakaki's neck curved exposed to her, how her face pinkened and loose strands of hair fell over her eyes…Kagura's heart felt as if though it would explode from adoration. She leaned forward carefully to kiss Sakaki's cheek. Sakaki was pressing her face into Kagura's neck in the next instant, stroking her back and panting as she thrust more insistently into the knee and finger. To press in deeper, Sakaki wrapped her arms around Kagura's waist and humped in a rolling manner, her moans growing more and more audible. Kagura could feel a thin sheen of sweat forming over Sakaki's body, and she smiled, wiggling her response was immediate; Sakaki moaned so loudly with surprise Kagura was afraid the neighbors would hear. She muffled half of the moan with her lips, smiling as she wiggled her finger more insistently and felt thick liquid coat her palm. Sakaki continued to moan until her body began to quiver. She pressed herself to Kagura and her moan seemed to erupt from deep in her throat. Kagura pulled her finger out and lay back in the bed again, pulling Sakaki with her while savoring the kiss, the humping of her knee, and the hands running through her short, spiky hair knowingly. When they finally broke the kiss, Sakaki smiled, burying her head into Kagura's nape and nuzzling into it before nipping playfully.<br>"Sakaki?" Kagura whispered, the smile as clearly in her voice as on her face. Sakaki looked into her eyes, stroking her face.  
>"Hm?"<br>"I love you." Kagura whispered. She kissed Sakaki once before sucking her shoulder lazily. Sakaki kissed Kagura's neck repeatedly while stroking her breasts and stomach. After a few minutes, the sucking ceased, and light snoring reached Sakaki's ears. She leaned on her elbows, looking down at the woman she loved with adoration. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead."Kagura…I love you, too."


End file.
